Motomiya Ayano
Motomiya Ayano '(元宮彩乃) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and the eldest child of the Motomiya family. She was 15 years old and a 3rd year in middle school. Ayano was born on November 22, and is a Sagittarius. She had long black hair with two red clips attached to her left fringe and red eyes, and is always seen wearing a red scarf and a black school uniform with a white ribbon attached to it. Her stockings are black and her shoes are dark brown. She was 155cm cm tall and her blood type was AB. Ayano is voiced by Satou Miki. She is currently deceased. Background Ayano came from a normal family, but because she asked for siblings, her parents decided to go adopt at an orphanage, and ended up adopting the Yamauchi children (Yamauchi Tsumugi, Yamauchi Azusa, and Yamauchi Kakeru) because Ayano got along with them from the very beginning (and she felt she needed to help them from their grief). Ayano died on August 15 from being hit by a car while trying to save Tsumugi and Azusa from getting hit. Personality She was a cheerful girl who was Uehara Ryota's classmate. Even though she called herself stupid, she was always smiling and seemed to be having fun. She had a natural warm-heartedness and nurturing personality She didn't do particularly well in school and used to make little paper cranes out of her test papers. In the summer of her first year of high school, she got in contact with Ryota, who had a tendency to keep a distance. However, he soon relented to her advances and began to genuinely enjoy her company. From then on, the two became close friends. She was very lonely and quiet until the arrival of her new siblings, where she adoped a bright, abnormal personality. She was also very protective of her siblings (which caused her death). As seen in Episode 10, she is not angry at Tsumugi and Azusa, but is happy that they are living normally. She was well known in their neighbourhood as "Big Sis/Onee-chan", because she played and helped all the children in the neighbourhood, no matter what the problem was. Relationships 'Yamauchi Tsumugi - Younger adoptive sister. Tsumugi always clung to her and she loved that. She is happy that Tsumugi became an idol for her. Yamauchi Azusa - Younger adoptive sister. Azusa always worried her because she was always so negative about everything. She helped Azusa the most. Yamauchi Kakeru - Younger adoptive brother. These two got together really well. Kakeru cried the least at her funeral, because he knew that if he didn't stay strong, then all three of them would break down, and he knew Ayano died for their sake and knew she didn't hold any grudges. Uehara Ryota - Classmate, Best Friend and Love Interest. He sat next to her in class. Despite his initially cold attitude, they eventually became best friends. After her death, out of guilt, he stopped going to school in the first year of high school, becoming a hikikomori. She had a crush on him, but was unable to tell her feelings for him. Character Songs #Ayano's Theory of Happiness (with Yamauchi Tsumugi, Yamauchi Azusa & Yamauchi Kakeru) #Same Height #Komorebi #Shiawase no Negai Kanata Kara Trivia *Her favorite character is Noriaki Kakyoin. *She used to wear her hair clips in a cross shape when she was younger, then wore them parallel as she got older. *She thinks the red jersey Ryota wears suits him. *She tended to fold little paper cranes out of Ryota's tests to cheer him up. *She is the only character who is not alive in Butterfly Days. *She is shown in Butterfly Days in her ghost form. Her only appearances are in Episodes 10 and 11. *If Ayano was still alive, she would be 18, and would be one of the oldest characters in Butterfly Days. *She is one of the shortest characters in Butterfly Days. *Her trademark was her red scarf. *She wore red because she believed it was the color of a hero. *She wanted to be a hero to all the children in her neighbourhood, especially her adopted siblings. *Ayano was obsessed with action animes (especially Power Rangers) and idols. She wanted to become an idol herself. Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Butterfly Days Category:DreamS Anime